Quadrants
Quadrants are a complicated system of four types of romance. Trolls naturally experience all four types of romance, while humans only experience a single type, and carapacians apparently experience at least two of them. However, it has been implied that humans may also be able to feel emotions from at least two quadrants. They are a frustratingly difficult concept for humans to grasp. It is currently unknown if plesiads experience any quadrants. The four quadrants are: *'Matespritship', the flushed quadrant ♥ *'Moirallegiance', the pale quadrant ♦ *'Auspisticism', the ashen quadrant ♣ *'Kismesissitude', the caliginous quadrant ♠ Matespritship and moirallegiance are part of the red romance (redrom) group, which means that they revolve around more positive emotions. Auspisticism and kismesissitude, on the other hand, belong to the black romance (blackrom) group, which means that they revolve around more negative emotions. Matespritship and kismesissitude are part of the concupiscent group, and revolve around more sensual emotions. Moirallegiance and auspisticism, on the other hand, are of the conciliatory group, and revolve around more platonic emotions. Trolls usually form quadrangles in regards to their concupiscent relationships, which roughly translates to our human concept of "love triangles" except with more elements in the mix, thus making it more complicated. The boundaries between the relationships are fluid. Young trolls, like humans, have to find the right balance between the emotions. Trolls do not differentiate by gender when it comes to their relationships - the very idea is foreign to them. Red Romance (Redrom) These types fall under the pity hemisphere of troll emotions, and are associated with the color red. They are tied to strongly positive emotions. Matespritship/Flushed Quadrant ♥ The one most like human love/romance. Matesprits have a strong feeling of affection for one another - though troll psychology being what it is, courtship can be just as violent as that between kismeses, and indeed it can flail between one and the other. It is one of the two concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being kismesissitude. Matespritships's quadrant is known as the flushed quadrant. The term "flushed feelings" has been used within the comic. Known matesprits: *Meredi Meiden and Parmes Aanost (former) *Several doomed Neka Kaits' and Meredi Meidens Known flushed crushes: *Mokele Mbembe for Venera Cyther *Santas Acrofi for Onak Hiraza *Pizza for Onak Hiraza Moirallegiance/Pale Quadrant ♦ Moirallegiance is a process that occurs between a troll and their "moirail" (also informally known as a palemate). It is a form of guardianship, but it isn't simply about being platonic soul bros forever - the purpose is to pacify a partner who is dangerous. They are a protector of their moirail's heart. They keep each other grounded. A troll is compelled by fate to watch over their moirail and keep them in line. Despite the platonic appearance of this role (as we currently understand it) to us humans, trolls consider it a type of romance. Moirallegiance may also entail pacifying one's partne. Moirallegiance may translate (roughly) to our human concept of "love for siblings", which contains no intent for reproduction. It is one of the two conciliatory relationships, the other being auspistice. As it is a redrom, it is linked to pity in the same way that black romance (blackrom) is linked to hate. Known moirails: *Neka Kaits and Burmuk Yamidak *Flame Leaf and Twin Leaf *Onak Hiraza and Pizza *Ryoung Tannim and Mokele Mbembe *Santas Acrofi and Parmes Aanost (former) Known pale crushes: *Venera Cyther for Flame Leaf Black Romance (Blackrom) These types fall under the hate hemisphere, and are associated with the color black. They are tied strongly to negative emotions. Auspisticism/Ashen Quadrant ♣ An auspistice is a "facilitator" of some sort between two others, mediating interactions between them and keeping their relationship functional. Unlike the other quadrants, ashen feelings have only been shown and have suggested to be only felt by the auspistice and not the two parties in the mediated relationship. It may be permissible for a troll to be involved in more than one ashen triad at a time. A couple can be auspisticized even if they were not entering a caliginous relationship. If the mediator does a poor job or is uninterested in keeping the peace, the two might delve into more torrid emotions. Without auspistices, widespread black infidelity is guaranteed. It is one of the two conciliatory relationships, those more platonic to humans, the other being moirallegiance. Known auspistices: *None Known ashen crushes: *Santas Acrofi for Meredi Meiden and Parmes Aanost Kismesissitude/Caliginous Quadrant ♠ This is what a troll feels towards someone known as their kismesis. This is linked to hatred, and it is necessary that both parties feel hatred towards each other. Not any kind of hatred will do, since there is such a thing as platonic hatred amongst trolls (similar to the human concepts of hatred and platonic love). In other words, kismesissitude seems to be based on a mix of hatred and sexual attraction. As it thrives on a rivalry between two trolls, defeating or killing your kismesis is discouraged, since obviously there wouldn't be a relationship anymore. However, despite the stronger hatred aspect of the relationship, in order for a kismesis to last there must be some level of respect between the those persons involved; the tension in kismesissitude relies not only on hatred and annoyance of ones more irksome aspects, but also a level of admiration for their more positive aspects. Kismesissitude has a wide range, and can be everything from deep mutual hatred to annoyance. It is one of the two concupiscent relationships, those that deal with reproduction, the other being matespritship. Known kismesissitudes: *Meredi Meiden and Parmes Aanost Known calignious crushes: *Possibly Elifhia Alua and Parmes Aanost *Possibly Onak Hiraza for Pizza, although on a level of annoyance and not outright hate Category:Trolls